We will treasure her
by Marvella.M
Summary: Someone special gets taken away from Glenn. One shot


Please R&R.

I just want to say thank you to NaraSuna4ev

Enjoy, my throat was throbbing while writing this story. One shot!

* * *

"I will always be here for you" Maggie said snuggled up to me on the bed.

Our fingers where entwining and our foreheads where touched. Maggie has been acting different recently, she has been stuck to my hip all week like she scared of something and talking to me like she will never see me again.

"What you trying to say, Maggie?" I asked separating our foreheads touch so I could see her whole face.

"I'm just saying that I will always be there to protect you when you're in danger, frightened or wounded, even if I don't seem to be there" She finished with an shy small kiss on my lips.

I was about to speak but I was stopped by Maggie's passionate kiss. She then parted to breath but I was so lost in my thoughts I broke the gap between us and returned the kiss. I pushed her back carefully placing her head on the pillow.

"Carol has made tea for us all" Daryl said outside our cell. I jumped back and Maggie sat up.

"Okay" I said, my face felt hot. I could see Daryl half smile in an embarrassment and he walked off fast. I looked back at Maggie and she threw herself laughing. Her laugh was something I've not heard in ages it made me happy just listening.

"What you laughing at" I chuckled and pulled her small light body up.

"Well, it's been worse" She laughed and got up from the bed. It has been worse.

I think just about every person in the group has caught us. And if they didn't catch us at least once a week they would think we where mad at each other. Maggie and I held hand in hand to join the other group and sat down to eat. I seen Maggie take one look at the food and she instantly pushed it away.

"I'm not hungry"

Everyone took a glimpse at her and carried on eating. Maggie hasn't eaten properly since Woodbury. I've tried numbers of times to try and get her to eat but she just refused. She has lost dangerously amount of weight and I was about to convince her to have just a bite for me but I was stopped when Rick came into the Cell block.

"Carl, how much ammo have you got in your pistol?"

Carl checked his gun. "Five rounds, dad"

"That won't last. Beth, Hershel, Carol you stay here with Judith. The rest of us need to check out the shops. I passed and it seems to have a lot of stuff" Rick said gathering all his gear together.

"We are running low of things that could save our life. Lets go" Rick continued walking out of the cell block.

We have had no luck finding weapons and food. We have been out there so many times trying to find theses things but we just can't find them. Daryl, Rick, Carl, Maggie and I got into the car and made our way. Rick and Daryl where at the front while Carl, Maggie and I where in the back seats. I held out a fruit bar that was surprisingly not out of date to Maggie. Her face changed and I knew she was going to refuse.

"For me" I said before she spoke.

I watched her open it and she broke it, she gave some to Carl and he thanked her. She turned back to me and gave me a piece and left some for herself. She gave me a long passionate kiss, I felt a romantic wave rush to my heart and I felt so peaceful.

We all got out the car and scanned the road of shops for any movement.

"We're staying together. If you get lost we will meet at the top of that roof" Rick said pointing to the ladder that led to a roof. We all nodded.

I concentrated on everyone's heart beat as we walked down the road and chose to go into a little supermarket. We all went our separate ways trying to find what we could. I picked up a few cans of food and spotted Maggie half leaned over a small glass shelf. I thought she was hurt but she was just perfectly still. I walked over and followed her eyes; she was looking at a necklace. It was a heart with a small diamond.

"What you looking at?" I asked, even though I knew. She looked up and smiled.

"Nothing"

I watched her carrying on throwing useful things in her bag.

"You should get that for her" Carl whispered and walked off quickly. I smashed the glass with the end of my knife, I looked up as the group froze but quickly worked out it was me.

"Opps" I acted casual and quickly picked up the necklace and put it safe in my pocket. We all reunited inside the shop deciding where to go next.

"Look, look. Walker" Maggie said. We backed up slowly as it walked past the shop. The last thing we need is tons of Walkers on our back.

"There must be a back door somewhere" Daryl said. We went to the stockroom and out the back. Rick went first and singled it was clear. Daryl, Carl, Maggie and I went out following Rick. Suddenly I heard a gunshot and then a painful scared familiar scream followed after. Carl was the quickest to react and I seen his pistol fire at the unknown man. I turned and seen Maggie shaking on the floor covered in a pool of blood.

"No no no" I ran and kneeled beside her. Daryl got his medical kit he found and started to treat the wound that was shot in her rib cage.

"What did Carol say" Daryl said over and over, his hands where already in blood shaking. We where all gathered around Maggie.

"I love you" Maggie whimpered

"No, don't say that your going to be fine" I left tears run down my face. I quickly got out the necklace and showed her. She smiled and held it tight in her hand.

"I want you to shoot me. Okay? " She touched my cheek removing my tears.

"No it won't come to that. I love you" I felt her breathing slower and she smiled.

"Everything will be okay. I love you" She cried.

"Fight for me" I held her hand begging her to stay.

I watched her light brown eyes fade until they disappeared.

"Maggie?" I shook her. "Maggie?" I started to cry. She was gone, her body was cold. I couldn't stop my tears from falling and the regrets of how I could have saved her, how I would do anything to take her place. I would never see her again her laugh her smell. I missed her already. Rick got up and handed me the gun. I could tell by all there eyes they secretly where crying. I took the gun and aimed at Maggie's beautiful head. I needed to do this. She asked, she would have wanted me out of everyone to do this. I didn't want her to turn into one of them monsters. I wanted her to die as her, the girl I've loved the most. I pulled the trigger and felt everyone jump from it. I looked at her again wiping away the blood on her head. She looked different from before I shot her. She looked happy and peaceful just like she was sleeping.

"There is a herd of walkers" Daryl got up to get ready to go.

"Can we take Maggie? I don't want her body eaten by those things" I panicked. They nodded and helped me place her in the car.

* * *

**_Carl's POV_**

It's been two days since Maggie's death. When we got back to the prison everyone was full of tears. Glenn hasn't said a word. He hasn't move from the bed Maggie and him shared. I kept having nightmares, the moment I heard the gun shot I knew. I had so much anger in me I wanted to repeat killing that man with every weapon we had. Everyone loved Maggie and I could tell the group weren't copping. I felt dead and empty it was like I had no effort of doing anything like my body was made of jelly. God knows what Glenn feels like. I got up and walked into Glenn's room. I sat on the bed next to him.

"I um, I never said thank you for killing the man" Glenn said effortless. It seemed like tears where still rolling down his face and never ending.

"I'm going to say this from my heart. But it's so much lighter when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone"

Glenn's last tear fell. He looked up and I followed, the whole group where standing outside the cell.

"Yeah" Beth whispered.

We all then sat in a circle and talked about Maggie. Her laugh, her smile, her smell, the memories we would treasure, the memories Glenn would never forget.


End file.
